Season 4
On March 13, 2014, CBS announced that 2 Broke Girls would return for a fourth season during the 2014–2015 television season. Source It will premiere in October, 2014, due to The Big Bang Theory taking its timeslot for the first 6 weeks of the TV season. 2 Broke Girls will take over the 8pm slot when TBBT heads back to its permanent home on Thursday in late October. Source Recording Dates Source Spoilers And a Loan for Christmas * And the Fun Factory *The cast were presented with a cake to celebrate the 80th episode. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself and Beth Behrs sharing a hug after they were presented with the 80th episode cake. Source And the Past and the Furious *Jonathan Kite posted a photo of himself taken on set during rehearsals for this episode on his twitter. Source *Beth Behrs posted a photo of herself riding Gunner, the horse that plays Chestnut, around the studio lot during her lunch break on October 23rd. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself and Gunner on her Instagram, which was taken during rehearsals on October 23rd. Source And the Move-In Meltdown *SpoilerTV has shared a full description of the episode, written by someone who was at the live taping. Be warned this contains '''heavy '''spoilers, view at your own discretion. Source 411 *Morgan Murphy posted a photo on her Instagram of Jeannie Grigio on set standing in front of the cupcake window. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself and Matthew Moy on her Instagram. Source *Jeannie Grigio posted a photo of the diner set on her Instagram with the caption; 'Was weird to eat on the set of a diner everyday. Cool weird though. Very cool. Catch me on this season for an episode. Doing stuff. Very cool.' Source 412 *Beth Behrs posted a photo on her Instagram of herself, Garrett Morris, and Jonathan Kite behind the scenes. Source *Beth Behrs posted a video of herself and Matthew Moy dancing on set behind the scenes of this episode on her Instagram. Source *Patrick Daniel will be guest starring in this episode. He posted a behind the scenes photo of the diner set on his Instagram, along with the caption 'A little look into my week...I'm a lucky man. Thanks to @jbkite for being a gracious host. The entire crew rocks. More to come tomorrow #2brokegirls #actorshiz #wbstudios'. Source *Patrick Daniel posted a collage of behind the scenes photos with the cast from the episode on his Instagram. Source 413 *Valerie Harper will be guest starring in this episode. Source Source 2 Information *The cast and crew began preparing for the new season on August, 6th. Source Source 2 *Justin Elizabeth Sayre will be writing for the show this season. Source *The show will return from mid-season break on January 5th 2015. Source Future Episodes *With real-life bakery Crumbs having closed all its locations in July, Caroline and Max will conclude "there's a serial killer coming after cupcakes" as they enter Season 4, says showrunner Michael Patrick King. "The girls are going to see that they need to evolve their business, and they'll even go into a different wing of cupcakes." While initial results will be encouraging, the exec producer hints, the new source of income will dry up by mid-season. "They're gonna take a big, big hit this year," King promises. "For the first time, like all entrepreneurs, they're going to go into debt. You're going to see that end-of-episode total go below zero." Source *Outside of the kitchen, there'll be "one, maybe two weddings and a baby" for the "core diner family" — but probably not a lot of serious romance for the girls, at least not in the first half of the year. "They care so much about getting ahead that a real somebody has to show up for them to take time away from their dream." Source *We can't chat about 2 Broke Girls without touching upon the financial issues of our dynamic duo. There will be a brand new business endeavor that could greatly impact the girls' bank accounts, and although we cannot reveal exactly what this new opportunity will be, we can spill that we could not be more excited for the shake-up. Source *A glitzy new location's also on deck this season when the gals get side gigs at a schmancy Manhattan restaurant. And, yes (for those keeping count), this means they've got three jobs now. Source *Because Max’s mother is “such a giant, off-camera icon to me,” exec producer Michael Patrick King is in no rush to give her a face. Though it sounds like he’ll stop just short of that. “This season, in the first couple episodes, you will get a little glimpse of her. Not necessarily a visual glimpse — but something abstract. A tease,” he shared with us. “She’ll become a little more real every season.” Source Category:2 Broke Girls Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:2015